Repaying His Debt
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Jackson once agan needed to borrow money from his little brother Max. Not only dose he have to pay him back but also have to do whatever Max wants just like last time. What will Jackson do for Max until he is paid back? Only one way to find out.
don't own, work for, and know anyone who owns and or works for Netflix and Netflix's Fuller House.

* * *

Once again Jackson needed to brow money from his little brother Max because he put another virus onto their mom's laptop. Max had a new hiding place and decided to have Jackson sign a contract.

"Before I give you the money I need you to sign this."

"What is it?"

"It states that every week I don't get paid back I get played interest which is a dollar. Also like last time you have to do whatever I want."

"Fine."

Jackson soon signed the contract and Max handed Max the money. The young boy then tossed the bag of money onto his bed and sat down.

"First thing rub my feet."

Jackson sighed and went to work. Throw out the day Jackson did whatever his little brother wanted. It was mostly small stuff like what he did and make him something to eat. However that all changed two days later when Max came to use the bathroom. It was just Max and Jackson while the others were out. Max's eyes widen when he saw his big brother jacking himself off. Max for one had no clue what Jackson was doing to his dick. To Max his brother's dick was big. He knew it was bigger than his own dick. As he watched Jackson he heard him moaning. Max knew he his brother was not in pain as he kept jacking off.

"What are you doing?"

Jackson's eyes soon opened to see his brother standing there.

"Get out."

"I don't think so. Signed the contract that I tell you what to do. Now tell me what you are doing and teach me."

"Max I'm not teaching you to jack off. You are too young for this kind of stuff."

"Do you want the interest to be ten dollars a week?"

"Fine get naked and get in here."

Max smiled and for the first time in a long time Jackson will see his brother naked. Even though thy now share a room together they have only saw each other in their boxers. Max was already hard when he became naked. The young boy soon steeped into the shower and just looked at his brother. Max soon came into the shower. None of the boys can't believe this is going to happen.

"The first thing you do is grab your dick. Then you just move your hand up and down. You keep doing it until you have a feeling like you are going to pee but you're not going to."

"Like this?"

Max was doing what he saw Jackson doing. Jackson just nodded. Soon both boys where Jacking off and start to moan. Jackson was going faster and his moans where getting louder. Soon enough Jackson came onto Max. Max's eyes widen as Jackson's load hit his small chest.

"What is this stuff?"

"That's cum. It happens when you jack off when you get that feeling."

"Get it off of me."

Jackson just rolled his eyes and pointed Max's chest to the shower. The sticky white substance soon was washing off. Jackson maybe softening up but Max was still hard. Jackson was about to leave when Max stopped him.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm done."

"So I'm not and my arm is getting tired you do it for me."

"No way. Showing you is one thing but doing it is different."

"You want the interest be twenty?"

Jackson's eyes widen. "Twenty dollars? Fine but what we do stays between us."

"Well duh."

Jackson soon sighed as he placed his hand on his brother's dick. Jackson slowly started to jack off Max. Max began to moan once again. Jackson soon picked up his pace causing Max to moan even more. He soon held his younger brother so Max won't fall down as he seen Max's legs shake. Jackson just went even faster until Max was having his first dry cum.

It has been two weeks since Jackson taught Max how to jack off. However Jackson did not expect to be jacking off Max every night before going to bed. Jackson was getting close on repaying his debt. All he need was a few more dollars to cover the interests. That day Max had the whole day to himself. Romna is out shopping with her friends, DJ, Stephanie, Kimmy where at work and Max was at a friend's house. Jackson just smiled that he did not have to no stupid orders today. Popko was soon at the house and in Jackson and Max's room. The two of them where naked in no time jacking each other off. Normally they would do it at Popko's house but everyone happened to be home. Popko just moand at Jackson's handy work and soon looked at him.

"You do know it's your turn."

Jackson soon smiled and made his way down to Popko's dick. He soon gave it a kiss before sliding it into his mouth. Popko just monad as Jackson sucked away. He soon put his hand on the back of Jackson's head. Jackson started started sucking little faster causing Popko to moan even more. As Max was sucking away Max came home early. Once Max was inside he heard faint moaning. Max just smiled thinking Jackson is jacking off. As he went up the stairs Max was getting hard. Before he enters his room he made a pit stop to his old room where Tommy now sleeps. Max quickly got naked leving his cloths in the room. He made his way go the shared bedroom to see Popko naked and then notice Jackson sucking on Popko's dick.

Max could not explain it but his dick was even getting harder. Popko soon seen a naked Max and he just smiled licking his lips. Jackson soon looked at Popko and seen that he was looking at something. He soon stopped sucking away to see what he was looking at. He soon found out. Jackson did not know what to do at this point. As he looked at his brother he seen that Max was hard. Max slowly made his way into the bedroom.

"If you let me join you guys you can give me what you have so far and call it even."

Jackson did like the idea but he did not want popko be the one sucking his little dick or Have Max suck on it either. Not even his own dick as he was just too young."

"I don't think so you are little young for this kind of stuff."

"Oh please I'm eleven. I am not much younger then you."

"Come on Max let him join. It will be fun."

Jackson signed. "Fine but you know not to tell anyone."

"Well duh."

Max was so lying on the bed next to a naked Popko. Popko just licked his lips at the young naked boy. Soon Max was getting his nipples sucked by the boy while Jackson sucked away on his little dick. Max just moaned as he never thought having his dick sucked would feel this good. He soon wanted to know what it would be like to suck a dick. Also to even touch one. He saw Popko's dick not being touched so he went out and grabbed it. Popko just moaned. He never thought Max would be bold enough to touch his dick. Popko just moaned as Max was jacking him off. Soon enough Max managed to suck Popko's dick.

Once Jackson saw this he just got turned on. The three of them soon ended up sucking a dick while they are being sucked. Just like magic all three boys came at the same time. Even after Jackson paid off his debt he let Max join in the fun from now on. They even fucked around but they have not fucked Max but let him fuck them.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this story. Please let me know by a review or PM me if you are a member. Not a member, it's free to be one :) Please feel free to read my other stories as well.**


End file.
